This invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument, such as an electronic piano and the like, in which a body unit of the musical instrument is attached to a stand.
Some type of an electronic keyboard musical instrument has been conventionally proposed wherein a stand is formed by disposing side panels in a standing manner on left and right toe blocks, and a pedal base between the toe blocks, the body unit of the musical instrument is placed on the top ends of the side panels of the stand, and side boards are attached by hook-and-loop fasteners and the like to the lateral surfaces of the body unit and the side panels (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-148146).
Another type of electronic keyboard musical instrument has been also known wherein metal attachments are disposed on the top ends of the left and the right side panels, and hooks are provided on the bottom surface of the body unit of the musical instrument for preventing falls (see, for example, Paragraphs 0004, 0005, and FIG. 5 of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-62874). This type of electronic keyboard musical instrument is configured such that, when the body unit is placed on the top ends of the side panels for an attachment purpose, the body unit of the musical instrument is engaged by the hooks with the metal attachments, provided on the top ends of the left and the right side panels, and inhibited from falling until the body unit is secured to the side panels by using nuts and the like.
In the electronic keyboard musical instrument disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-148146, the side boards can be easily attached by using hook-and-loop fasteners. However, there has been a problem in that the number of the components becomes large and the structure becomes complicated, because the structure of the musical instrument requires the left and the right side panels and the left and the right side boards, and the left and the right side boards need to be attached by the hook-and-loop fasteners. Moreover, there has been a problem, from the perspective of the design, that the configuration of the side boards becomes complicated, if the cross-sectional shape of the side boards should be made into approximately an angulated U-shape so that the side boards can cover not only the lateral surfaces of the side panels, but also the front and the rear surfaces of the side panels.
Moreover, in the electronic keyboard musical instrument disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-62874, there has been a problem in that providing the hooks, which are used only to prevent falls during assembly, causes an increase in the number of components. In addition, there has been other problems in that packaging of the body unit for a transportation purpose is cumbersome, because the hooks protrude from the bottom surface of the body unit of the musical instrument, and that misengagement of the hooks is likely to be caused, because the disposition of the hooks on the bottom surface of the body unit makes it difficult to check whether or not the hooks have been properly engaged with the metal attachments.